bruehawkfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Kellei
Description The first thing you notice about this woman are the two large wings protruding from her back. Made entirely of soft, golden feathers, they reach from her ankles to about a foot above her head and span nearly seventeen feet when fully extended. She stands at 5 foot, 7 inches tall with a lithe and simultaneously curvaceous frame. Long, flowing golden locks cascade down her back, curling slightly as they come to an end just above her waist. Her skin is a golden hue as well, though lighter than her wings. Notably elven with long, pointed ears, she is surely an avariel of some sort, though certainly more rare than her already uncommon cousins. While the rest of her certainly draws enough attention, her eyes cry out for more. Of the deepest green, they contrast brilliantly with her otherwise monochrome appearance, golden flecks within sparkling when caught in bright light. All these elements combine to grant her a gentle, kind appearance as well as a very unique beauty. Personality Sarah's personality can vary widely from fiercely determined to spontaneous whimsically. This makes her fiercely loyal and loveable to her friends, and stubborn, obstinate and downright threatening to her foes. She is keenly devoted to Ra'Ma, God of the Sun, acting as the resident Champion for the area. This makes her zealous in the eyes of some as she lets nothing stand in the way of serving her God. Most notably this arises in conflicts and arguments over drow, demons and other so-called "dark races" that wander Treegum. Believing them to be a threat to the safety and peace of the town, she has and will go so far as to play judge and executioner when the law fails to. When not pressured with these duties, however, she is vibrant and full of energy, possessing an almost child-like spirit. In moments of peace, watching the sun rise, or making someone smile become the highlights of her day. Background Little is known of Sarah's life before arrival in Treegum. Accomplishments *Fought in the Thrun War *Aided in the defeat(s) of the crazed mage, "Rook" *Bestowed "Ring of Treegum" for continued defense of Treegum *Constructed Treegum's Temple of Ra'Ma *Became Champion of Ra'Ma *Felled Rashaad, destroying a powerful, evil Talisman in the process *Lead a purging of drow and other dark races from Treegum **The act saw her banished for a time *Fought in the Drow War **Spearheaded the rescue of General Gerad Vizaga *Former Councilor of Treegum (First Council) *Quelled an uprising within the Church of Ra'Ma lead by a half-drow *Felled the draco-lich Tremior *Aided in the final downfall of the devil-dragon Orgorgon Affiliations * Church of Ra'Ma: Champion * Treegum: Consultant on Dark Race matters Properties * Treegum: Kellei Residence ** Sole Owner * Treegum: Temple of Ra'Ma ** Co-Owner: A'nadra * Cadbridge: Kellei Jewelers ** Sole Owner Stories Arranged from oldest to newest * "Awakening" * "A Peculiar End to a Peculiar Girl" * "Faith, Love and Shattered Hearts" * "Homecoming" * "Gold for Stone" * "Night of Regretful Sorrow" * "Amendments" * "The Road Less Traveled" * "The Plant" * "Hold True to the Light" * "Uncertain Farewell" * "The Golden Templar & The Flow" * "The End of the Beginning" * "Memory in Stone" * "Seeking the Cure" Category:Player Characters